In the course of a boating experience, whether for recreational or commercial purposes, it is often, and in some cases always, necessary to secure a boat to a dock, wharf, pier or other land connected structure when the boat is no longer in use or is to be left unattended. Many boats have a home dock or slip where the owner or operator has made permanent accommodations for conveniently and safely tying up the boat. However, in many cases where a boater finds it necessary or desirable to tie up at a temporary location, they will find that the dock cleats that they are required to tie to are located in the wrong place, too far away, too few or even non-existent. Thus, making it difficult and sometimes unsafe to secure the boat. And, while there are no design standards for marina and dock construction regarding location and number of dock cleats, the problem is compounded by the various sizes and shapes of boats and the placement of their deck mounted docking equipment. In some cases, dock cleats have not been installed in certain areas because they can be a trip hazard when walking. Thus, there are many considerations, variables and unknowns that can lead to difficulties in temporary boat docking situations.
Even in a marina that a boater has visited before and found to be safe and convenient for tying up his or her boat, they may now find that other transient boaters have taken their favorite docking location or otherwise crowded the docking facilities. And, unlike an automobile that can be left immobile in a parking space, a boat in a crowded marina must have some room for movement due to tides or currents. This makes the proper location of dock cleats even more critical to safely securing a boat and preventing damage to it and other boats while unattended.
Additionally, while a boat dock may have the dock cleats in a convenient location, other boats may already be tied to the cleats the boater needs and it may not be practical or appropriate to tie his or her dock lines over that of the previous boater.
Another problem encountered by boaters, which is again compounded by crowded marina facilities or the lack of conveniently placed dock cleats, is the need to adjust dock lines in the event the boat is docked in an area of tidal changes, during which time the water level will rise or fall. Adjusting the dock lines can be a time consuming process that must occur several times each day. This is especially true in situations where boaters are not able to adjust the dock lines at the attachment points to their boats, but must instead adjust the dock lines that they have wrapped and tied around a dock support piling due to the lack of conveniently located dock cleats.
A solution of course, is to mount any of the many available permanent mount dock cleats where a particular boat or boater needs them. This requires drilling holes in the dock material and mounting the dock cleats with screws or bolts. However, this is an impractical amount of labor for a short visit and inappropriate for anyone other than the owner of the dock structure. A more practical solution would be a strong, secure dock cleat that can be quickly attached to a strong and permanent component of the dock structure, placed where it is needed, and easily removed for future use at a different location.